School days are tragic
by sparkysilverglass
Summary: hey names haruka i go to school like any other kid have a normal life you trying to find your lost brother joining gangs kicking peoples butts. you know same old same old. right


School days are tragic

Chapter one: school days

Hey guys this is my first ever Fanfiction so be nice. Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated oh and flames are used to roast my marshmallows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my oc Haruka

On to the story

It was my first day at the new high school and I was so nervous. See me and my mom and sister had just moved to the new house. My sis's name was Ino she had long blond hair that she that she usually keeps in a high ponytail with a bang over her right eye, and was wearing a purple tight fitting tank with a black and purple striped skirt and black flats. See I was totally different from my sis I have waist length silver hair with midnight black strikes in it. I was wearing a black tee shirt with heart stealer on the front in neon blue letters, with black skinny jeans that had chains hanging of off it, and my shoes where black and blue checker pattern converse's. I also had piercings all up my left ear. Me and Ino had just left the house and where on our way to school on my motorcycle. When we got to school I parked my motorcycle in the back and me and Ino started walking into our new school Konoha high. I heard Ino ask hey Haru what classes do you have. Oh hold on a minute let me get it out. So as I started digging around in my back pack I failed to notice the kids walking right in front of me. We crashed into each other with a WACK and the next thing I know my head is crashing to the cold hard ground. Now that was going to hurt in the morning. I heard some guy say tobi you idiot un. When I look up I see a kid with black short spikey hair wearing a orange shirt and ripped faded blue jeans. My heart stopped for a few seconds as I stared at him all I could think was have I finally found you obito nii san. When my brain started to work again sis asked Haru are you ok did you hit your head. I'm fine sis just help me up. As Ino helped me up I heard somebody yell Toib's sorry he didn't see you. When I was standing up again I got a good look at the other two he was with there was a blond boy on his left that looked a lot like a boy version of Ino. I saw the where staring at each other. I couldn't help but chuckle. On Tobi's right was this albino guy with slicked back silver hair and these hypnotic purple eyes, he was wearing a button up shirt with only the last four buttons buttoned up, with straight black jeans and black and red snickers. I could hear sis flirting with the albino guy. The blond dude asked me hey you ok un. Sorry for the idiot over there. It's ok um Deidara my names Deidara. Oh nice to meet you Deidara kun my names Haruka Yami and that's my sis Ino Yami. Well the idiot in the orange is Tobi un and they albino over there is Hidan. Hm cool and it's not just Tobi's fault I wasn't looking where I was going .Sorry Tobi Kun for crashing into you. Tobi says its ok um Haruka but you can just call me Haru. Ok haru Chan that caused me to blush involuntary of course. Hey Haru yeah sis I'll catch up with you later I see some of my old friends oh ok see you at lunch. Hey un since your sis is gone you want to come with us un. Sure that sounds pretty cool. Hey dei whose the bitch. Hidan she's not a bitch un her names Haruka. Oh she seems like a little punk bitch to me. Um excuse me Hidan san but if you could stop calling me a bitch because I'm not and it's getting on my nerves. Hm fine haru chan lets go dei. Just ignore him un he's just trying to get on your nerves. It's cool Deidara kun I deal with people like him all the time. Hey what class do you have first? Um I've got Mrs. Kurenai for art sweet me too un. Senpai Tobi's going to go to class see you later haru chan. Bye Tobi kun I'll see you later. Finally un I thought he would never leave. I giggled you don't seem to like him very much. No un he's so annoying un. Hm see you later Hidan were going to class k see you later bitchs. When we got to class I walked straight to the back with Deidara and sat down. He asked hey Haru are you new cause I haven't seen you around before. Well yes and no cause we used to live in Konoha city but moved when I was 11. So no were not new to the city but we are new to the school. Oh why did you move away? We moved because my dad got a job in a different place. So do you know anybody here in the school? I think so if they didn't move. Mrs. Kurenai then walked in and told the class to quiet down so she could start the lesson. Basically she just told us what we were going to do for the year. So I started to draw in my note book to pass the time. The bell rung and first period was over on to second which was math oh joy. I said bye to dei and left to find my class which happened to be up stairs just great. When I walked into the class I headed straight to the back because I saw a redhead that looked a lot like my best friend. When I got back there I tapped his shoulder when he turned around his sea green eyes got so big I thought they were going to fall out the socket. After he got over the shock he tackled me with a giant bear hug. I couldn't help but laugh and hug him back. Hey Gaara how has It been since I've been gone. Haru why didn't you tell us that you were coming back? Sorry but I wanted it to be a surprise. So are you going to tell me how it's been with you, Hinata, and Kyuubi? Hm it's been pretty good a little boring without you here but nobody has gone back I there shell. Great oh do you know what classes they have. Yeah hold on a sec k. let me see your schedule so I can mark what classes you have with them. Ok here hm you have gym with all of use Science with kyuu and English with Hinata. Sweet can't wait to see their faces when they see I'm back. Hey you should start packing up we have a few minutes left. Thanks, Gaa kun hm did they change any. No their still the same as when you left. That's when the bell rung and everyone started to leave. Hey haru you want me to walk you to your class? No it's cool I don't want you to be late to your class. Ok see you at lunch all right see you later. On to third then lunch great just have to wait a little longer. Seems like all my seats are going to be in the back huh. As I walked to the back I saw the weirdest looking guy his skin was tinted blue, he had navy blue hair and marks on his neck that look like gills. I just shrugged it off and sat down in the desk buy the window. Great the guy just sat down beside me. Hey huh oh sorry hi. Names Kisame oh cool name the names Haruka. He seems like a pretty cool guy. Kisame un who are you talking to. Huh oh hey Dei sum chick named Haruka. Oh hey haru un how where your classes. Hey Deidara fine kind of boring but fine. Hm was it cause I wasn't there un. Hm maybe. Kisa wasn't bothering you right. Nope we were just talking right Kisame. Hey guys where's the teacher. Oh kakashi sensei he's always late. Cool less that I got to do. Hey haru un you want to eat lunch with us. Can I bring a few friends? How many un? Um three others if not it's cool. It's fine you can bring them. Thanks Kisa kun, dei is it cools? Yeah un, sweet I'll get them after class.

Annnnd were done that's chap one people sorry if there ooc but it's my first fanfic got to remember that. See later review


End file.
